goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Shakes It Up!
Teddy, Amy and Charlie plan a trip to Chicago to visit their rich great-aunt Nell, where they are instead mistaken for the Duncan sisters, a famous hip-hop dance duo and are taken to the dance studio of "Shake It Up, Chicago". Amy pretends that she, Teddy and Charlie are sisters in order to accomplish her dreams of being on TV, but since they do not know how to dance, they enlist the help of dancers CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue. Back at home, Gabe and PJ hold a yard sale in hopes of raising money while cleaning out the attic, but wind up selling a cat cookie jar with $500 in it to Mrs. Dabney; Bob is obsessed with a TV show, "Higgins and Zork." Episode Summary Teddy, Amy, and Charlie Duncan plan a trip to Chicago to visit their rich Great-Aunt Nell, where they are instead mistaken for the Duncan Sisters, a famous hip-hop dance duo and are taken to the dance studio of "Shake It Up, Chicago". Amy pretends that she, Teddy and Charlie are sisters in order to accomplish her dreams of being on TV, but since they do not know how to dance, they enlist the help of dancers Rocky and CeCe. Back at home, Gabe and PJ hold a yard sale in hopes of raising money while cleaning out the attic, but wind up selling a cat cookie jar with $500 in it to Mrs. Dabney. Bob is obsessed with a TV show, "Higgins and Zork" and Mrs. Dabney is too. They compromise and let Mrs. Dabney watch the marathon if she gives back the cookie jar. End Credits Teddy says she has a present for Gabe. When she opens her suitcase, she finds CeCe and Rocky. She also finds Flynn in her Carry-on, and Deuce in her purse, although he never popped out. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first crossover featured on Good Luck Charlie and featured on Shake It Up. *One of the cast members from Shake It Up!, Davis Cleveland, has recently guest starred in the Season 1 episode "Snow Show, Part One & Snow Show, Part Two". *This episode was watched by 4.02 million viewers. *Teddy couldn't dance well in this episode, but she has been shown to sing well. *PJ can fake a German accent. Production Information *The crossover episode finished production on February 12, 2011. It aired on June 5, 2011. *The episode is now called "Charlie Shakes It Up!", originally called "Charlie It Up." *This episode was only counted as a Good Luck Charlie episode, even though it featured the cast of Shake It Up and the entire show itself. International Premieres *January 14, 2012 (Disney Channel Poland) *The episode was considered a ''Good Luck Charlie ''episode. Continuity *Teddy can't dance well ("Duncan's Got Talent"). Allusions *The show that Bob is watching called "Higgins & Zork" is a close reference to "Mork & Mindy". *The airport that Amy and Teddy go to is the same one used in the Babysitter episode Where's Babushka. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *R. Brandon Johnson as Gary Wilde *Patricia Belcher as Mrs. Dabney Special Guest Stars *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez References Category:Episodes Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Amy Duncan Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Airplane Trips Category:CeCe Jones Category:Rocky Blue Category:Deuce Martinez Category:Estelle Dabney Category:Flynn Jones Category:Shake It Up!